A Lesson In Magic
by HarperGrey
Summary: A one-shot of Regina and Mal's relationship back in the Enchanted Forest.


_Oh...just a little Dragon Queen one shot on what happened between young Regina and Mal back when they became 'friends' xxx_

* * *

 _"That was inspired," Regina beamed at Maleficent after Aurora collapsed on her bed._

 _"It never would've happened if it wasn't for you. You reminded me of who I am. Thank you."_

"Come, Sweet One," Mal led Regina back into her lair after their return from their mission, heels clicking on cold stone tiles. She was full of life; such a far cry from the drugged up mess she'd been when Regina had found her. The strength and power she'd demonstrated when she took dragon form had ignited a fire within Regina, even more so than the story of her legend did. _One day she would know what that felt like._

"What's this?" Regina smiled naively, making Mal grin almost sinfully as she passed the goblet to the young Queen.

"Oh dear, it's like wine, but better," Mal winked at the blushing girl who smiled timidly before taking a sip of the concoction. She tried not to look too predatorial at the younger woman, but it was hard not to. She was a vision, not to mention sweet and naive, with an inner hunger for magic that stirred something inside of Mal that she hadn't felt in years.

"It's sweet," Regina smiled in relief when she liked it, afraid of reacting if she didn't. The wine at Leopold's castle was dark and bitter, something she only forced down so she could stand to be around her husband and his obnoxious daughter. There was something addicting about Maleficent that made her desperate not to disappoint her and she was glad when she did not have to lie about the pleasant drink.

"Just like you, Your Majesty," Mal gave her a small smile before motioning Regina to follow as she led her through the dark room, into the library adjoining it. The lair was still dark, lit by only a few candles, but the overwhelming sadness that Regina first felt when she came here was lifted somewhat, "You know, I owe you for helping me find myself."

"You don't owe me anything. All I want is to learn from you," Regina admitted, inwardly scolding herself at how eager she seemed. She'd originally come to Maleficent's palace for her own advantage and curiosity, but there was something striking about the woman that made her not want to appear self serving. For some strange reason she wanted the dragon to know she had a friend in her and that this was about more than just what she could give her.

"Yes, magic dear, I know," Mal ran her fingertips across ancient books before frowning as she inspected the dust on them, "Before we begin with teaching you what I know, we must have this place cleaned. I'll scrounge up what's left of my servants tomorrow."

Regina watched as Mal turned toward her once again and raked her with a gaze not unlike the ones the young knights at Leopold's castle gave her. Yet, coming from Mal it almost made her feel proud. She felt an odd pull toward this woman, for she was everything she wanted to be someday. _Beauty. Power. Strength._

"...But tonight, we celebrate," Mal closed the distance between them, "Is magic the only thing you want to learn, Your Majesty?" She eyed the young brunette, noticing how attentive she was to everything she said. Mal was used to catching attention from others, as she was sure Regina was, but she found the younger woman's infatuation with her the utmost endearing.

"What do you mean?" Regina's heart thumped in her chest now as Mal stepped towards her, their faces as close as they were when she first came here and the dragon had threatened to eat her.

"Oh dear," Mal smiled at the wide eyed queen, knowing she was being sincere in her naivety, "If you're willing, I can open your eyes to things I'm sure you've never experienced. Things that can make life a bit more bearable." She lifted a hand up to caress her fingers down the side of Regina's face softly, noticing the shift in the Queen's eyes at the simple but pleasurable touch.

"L-like what?" Regina forced out, swallowing at the lump in her throat. It had been so long since anyone had looked at her, truly looked at her like the woman before her was.

Mal's eyes traveled down Regina's soft, feminine form hidden under her cloak and riding dress as she took another step towards her. She watched the young woman's lip tremble, but it wasn't with fear. She could hear Regina's heart beating thunderously in her chest, making her aware she wasn't the only one feeling the magnetic attraction between them.

"You don't love your King, do you?" Mal prodded gently, seeing Regina's eyes shift instantly at the mention of his name. The flicker of disgust that flashed over her beautiful features told her everything she needed to know about the man. Not that she didn't have an idea of the nature of their marriage, the younger woman had a look of desperation in her eyes that communicated to Mal the prison she was living in. It was typical of this land and royal men, always taking what they wanted, disregarding the fact that their _prizes_ were actual human beings with their own feelings and desires. Mal knew all too well what it felt like to be used and neglected; she refused to let Regina live her life without knowing any different.

"No," Regina tilted her chin up, searching Mal's eyes for judgement though she could find none. The dragon was looking down at her with empathy, not pity, but the look of someone who understood. She wasn't sure if she'd ever felt this kind of connection with someone. One look at the older woman told her she knew what her life was like, she'd lived it herself and she could be trusted.

"I despise him," The words tumbled out of Regina before she knew it, "He took everything from me," She grit through her teeth, hating the way her eyes watered, "My first love, my body, my freedom...all of it."

"Sweet girl," Mal murmured, caressing her thumb gently over the clenched jaw beneath it, "You deserve so much," She smiled weakly as a tear spilled from the brunette's warm whiskey eyes, leaning down slowly to press her lips to her cheek to kiss the tear away.

Regina's eyes closed at the intoxicating feeling, her breath catching in her throat as she felt plush lips press against her skin. Mal's hand caressed the side of her face, fingers threading through her hair as her lips moved to her jaw line, beginning to press slow kisses along it. No one had been this tender with her but Daniel, and even then circumstances had made those instances rare. The simple, pleasurable physical connection made her stomach begin to swirl instantly, her body almost leaning into Maleficent's on it's own.

Mal had to keep herself from devouring the purity and innocence radiating from the younger woman; had to hold herself back from coming on too strong and frightening her. This was for Regina, not herself. The Queen had done so much for Mal already with her sweet encouragement and refreshing concern. She wanted to show her the kind of intimacy and gentleness she deserved. She wanted to introduce her to passion and pleasure that she knew the royal was capable of.

"Will you let me teach you more than magic, Regina?" Maleficent purred when her lips met her ear before nipping at her earlobe, hearing a throaty gasp from the Queen. When she slowly lifted her head she looked down at eyes that had become a little more heavy lidded and darker brown, giving away the fact that she was just as aroused.

Regina knew it was dangerous what they were doing, but what did she have to lose? She was married to a man she didn't love and imprisoned in her own home most of the time. What was the harm in seeking pleasure when she could? During the times when Leopold was away, perhaps she could find solace in the arms of someone that truly understood and cared for her. The woman before her had a protective aura about her that made Regina feel safer than she had in so long.

She found herself giving a timid nod before her eyes shifted down to Mal's lips and her own parted. She saw the ones she stared at turn up at the corners in a slight smile before they came closer. Her eyes closed when she felt the plump fullness of the dragon's lips on her own, gently plying hers open as her head tilted to the side. Both of Mal's hands cupped her face now as the kiss grew deeper and she found herself sighing into the dragon's mouth.

Mal's heart ached and her body became excited at Regina's slight hesitation before she began kissing her back with equal fervor. The little sigh the Queen gave her spurred her on, prompting her to slip her tongue into the brunette's mouth. Both of them moaned at the electric contact of their tongues touching, beginning a rhythmic dance as they caressed one another.

"..I've-never..." Regina withdrew her tongue to murmur against Mal's lips a little insecurely, shifting those big brown up at her in a way that made her stomach ache with arousal. _With a woman_ is what the young Queen was trying to say and Mal understood it and had to stop herself from smiling at the sweet innocence. Her fingers played with the tie of her cloak, tugging it gently and letting it pool around the brunette's feet.

"I know, Little Dove," Mal smiled reassuringly before capturing her lips again in a hungrier kiss, making Regina whimper into her mouth. She felt the energy practically buzzing from the Young Queen and knew she was ready, willing and compliant. She let her hands snake her way around the small curves of Regina's hips and thighs as she kissed her deeply, tongues brushing slightly firmer now.

" _Unnhh_ ," Regina gave at throaty breath when Mal's hands found her bottom through the layers of her dress, bringing her own hands up and carding them through Mal's blonde curls that were much more tame now compared to when she'd first seen her. This was the Maleficent she'd read about; standing tall and proud, powerful, taking what she wanted. Her stomach tightened as Maleficent nudged her, walking her backwards towards the large bed in the middle of the lair. She felt the bed hit the back of her knees but didn't look behind her, for Mal still kissed her with a ferocity that was making her head spin.

"I want to devour you," Mal practically growled into her mouth, wrapping an arm around the shorter woman as she lifted and laid her onto the bed behind her with ease. There was one perk to being a dragon; strength and endurance. She could tell the younger woman was pleasantly surprised by the way she handled her, gazing up at her with an expression laced with arousal.

Regina felt a throbbing begin between her legs, an ache building in her stomach as Mal stared down at her for a moment before crawling onto the bed over-top of her. One of Mal's knees pressed against the bed between Regina's own, the other on the outside of Regina's left leg. Her limbs began to tremble as the dragon reached down, slowly pulling the string that held her leather riding vest in place, using both hands to part it as she sat on her heels, straddling Regina's leg. She found herself pushing up on her elbows, breathing heavier as their faces came closer when the dragon worked the vest down her arms behind her.

"So beautiful," Mal purred and nipped at Regina's neck when she leaned in to pull the vest off her arms behind her, throwing it off of the bed. She pressed a hand onto Regina's chest, gently pushing her back down before dipping her head, teeth biting the tie of the thin cotton undershirt. She felt the younger woman shiver as she left a little wet trail on her chest where the tie was before pulling back, untying it with her teeth. The white cotton parted just enough to show a dusky, hard nipple and Mal had to swallow a groan at the vision she looked down at. Regina gave a shy smile when their eyes locked, her chest rising and falling more rapidly as her hands gripped the fabric of Mal's skirt. "Do you trust me, Sweet One?"

"Y-yes," Regina nodded slowly, swallowing hard at the sensations swirling inside of her as Maleficent parted the fabric of her top, watching her lean down to kiss over her chest. She bit down on her bottom lip to suppress a moan as the dragon nibbled around the swell of her breast gently, gasping when she took one of her nipples into her mouth. " _Mal_!" She moaned out loud now, head falling back against the bed and shoulders arching up towards Mal's face in her breasts. The blonde sucked on one nipple before flicking her tongue over the already pebbled peak, making Regina ache between her legs even more furiously now. Her lips found the other breast, giving it the same attention as Regina ran her hands through Mal's hair and over her back, squirming underneath her.

"Impatient," Mal lifted her head to smirk when Regina grunted at the skirt restricting her from moving where Mal had it pinned down. With a wave of her hand she undressed them both, causing the brunette to gasp and open her eyes at the sudden cool air she felt, "Better?"

"Mhm," Regina bit down on her lip to suppress a smile as her cheeks reddened when Mal took her in with a long gaze. The dragon was taller than her and more on the slender side than she, toned in places where Regina was more soft. She was ethereal in the firelight, pale skin glowing and bright blue eyes piercing down at her as she hovered over Regina. Mal's hands were pressed into the bed on each side of her torso, head lowering down to tug at Regina's nipples again.

Mal moved one hand up to grip Regina's, threading her fingers through it and pressing it against the bed beside her head as her other hand slid down her stomach slowly. She held the brunette's gaze to watch for any doubt but found nothing but anticipation as the beauty nibbled on her bottom lip. Her fingers traced over the soft planes of Regina's abdomen, glancing down to see the Queen splaying her legs more eagerly and she knew that she was aching to be touched.

A deep moan escaped her lips when she felt Mal's slim fingers slide through her folds, rubbing over the spot that ached and throbbed for friction. When her eyes opened she found Mal watching her intensely as her fingers started massage circles on her clit, making her hips begin to move on their own. She mewled when Mal applied more pleasure, seeing a mischievous grin form on plump lips as her free hand grasped the covers that it laid on, bunching them in her fist.

"You need release, Sweet One," Mal hummed and stroked her faster, firmer. She watched Regina begin to squirm, her stomach tensing with each roll of her hips, legs splayed open wide for her. She still straddled one, not being able to help herself as she pressed her sex down on Regina's thigh for some fiction, beginning to rock against it as she worked the brunette up with her fingers. "Do you want me inside of you?"

Regina's throat worked for a moment but nothing escaped but a moan, her brows furrowed and her eyes clamped shut as she managed a quick nod. Her fingers squeezed Mal's, hips rolling up to her hand to create more friction. The sweet tension that built in her abdomen was unlike anything she'd experienced before, growing in intensity with each passing moment. A gasp left her when she felt two of Maleficent's fingers push through her folds and inside of her. She never imagined she'd ever like the feeling, but with Mal it was exquisite.

"Focus on the pleasure," Mal coached, beginning to move her fingers in and out of her, curling them just slightly in search of Regina's spot, "Curl your hips towards it, find the rhythm," She watched the younger woman take her direction, making her own stomach tighten with the knowledge that she was about to experience her first wave of pleasure.

" _Mal,_ " Regina whimpered when she felt her fingers hit a spot within her that made her hips jerk on their own, her breath quickening when she felt the other woman grinding her wet sex on her thigh, " _Oh_ ," She moaned as her back arched from the bed, feeling Mal's thumb begin to work firm circles on her clit once again as her fingers curled inside of her.

"Yes, that's it, Sweet one," Mal nearly hissed with a hoarse breath, pressing Regina's hand that she held into the bed firmly, thrusting her fingers faster. They were dripping wet with her arousal, making Mal push her own sex more firmly on Regina's leg and let out a moan of her own, "You're almost there, I can feel it," She growled, watching the Queen's lips part as moans and whimpers tumbled from her more fluidly now.

Regina's eyes opened to look up at Mal, letting out a choked moan as she pushed her hips up against her hand faster now. Her free hand came down to grip Mal's forearm, crying out as she slid it down to her wrist and pushed her fingers deeper inside of herself. Her belly coiled with an intensity that she'd never felt and she wanted it to continue, despite not knowing where it led. She rocked harder, sweat beading on her brow as she heard Mal murmur sweet words of encouragement.

"Mmm," Mal moaned when she felt Regina clamp down around her fingers and her hips jerk upwards almost violently. She continued thrusting as the brunette cried out, inaudible words falling from her lips as her back arched from the bed and her eyes rolled back and shut while riding out her orgasm. Regina's leg that Mal straddled bent more, pressing it up against her aching sex, prompting her to ride it harder. Her fingers slowed, pumping in and out at an aching pace to draw out Regina's pleasure without it feeling too overwhelming for her.

" _Oh_ ," Regina panted, seeing Mal come back up over her now, looking down at her expectantly with a hint of worry in her eyes. She felt a teardrop pool in the corner of her eye and felt a little foolish to become emotional at such a time, but the pleasure had been unlike anything she'd experienced. It was all so overwhelming and her body trembled, arms slack on the bed beside of her.

"How did it feel?" Mal smiled warmly down at the younger woman who was clearly still processing what she'd just experienced. Her hand came to Regina's brow, gently brushing her hair back from her face, seeing the glistening tears in her eyes. The poor girl had been so mistreated, it was excruciatingly clear that no one had ever been tender with her in any aspect.

"Wonderful," She replied breathlessly, biting down on her bottom lip before giving Mal a sheepish smile, "Thank you," She murmured as her shaking hand came up to Mal's hair, running through it gently.

"Oh Sweet One, I'm not finished with you yet," Mal gave a dangerous grin before crawling down her body. Regina's heart still pounded in her limbs and belly, her body too spent to even lift her head to watch what the blonde was about to do. She let her eyes close, mind swimming from the pleasure as she gave a sated smile and hummed sleepily. A yelp escaped her when she felt a hot, wet tongue sliding through her folds, over her swollen sex to her clit and effectively bringing her back to the present.

"Mal, I can't," She gasped loudly, hand coming down to the blonde's hair when the woman glanced up at her, "It's too much..."

"I'll be gentle. Trust me," Mal murmured, pressing her lips to Regina's inner thigh before dipping down in a cat like fashion on all fours again. She leaned on her elbows, pushing Regina's thighs apart further and holding them there before lowering her mouth again. She took her time, sliding her tongue around her sex before her lips found her clit again.

" _Uhnnhh M-Mal,_ " Regina moaned as her body curled from the bed, both hands gripping the dragon's hair and pulling gently as she rocked her hips up to her mouth. It was an entirely different sensation to Mal's fingers, warmer and wetter and sinfully pleasurable. The coiling in her stomach quickly returned, much faster than it built up the first time, as Mal gently sucked and tugged at the throbbing, sensitive part of her, " _D-don't stop._ "

"Come for me again," Mal coaxed, head buzzing from how good Regina tasted. She slipped her free hand between her own legs, stroking furiously at her own throbbing clit as she ate the Queen with earnest. Her other arm wrapped around one of the brunette's squirming thighs to keep her in place, pressing her mouth against her snugly as she sucked and lapped at her.

" _Malef_ -" Regina began to moan but it turned into a high pitched cry when her second orgasm wracked her body. Her eyes clamped shut so hard she saw dots, body tensing and arching from the bed before collapsing against it breathlessly, head rolling to the side as she panted. Every inch of her was on fire and she felt the tremors travel from her belly and down her thighs and arms that were left weak.

Maleficent panted after finding her own release with her fingers, crawling back up over Regina before falling onto her back beside her, "How often can you come over for lessons, Sweet One?"

The Queen opened her eyes that held a spark of life they hadn't before, giving Mal a bashful grin below thick black lashes, "Any moment I can. It seems I have a lot to learn."


End file.
